Brilyante ng Apoy
The Gem of Fire is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of fire. This gem provides warmth and light to Encantadia. 2016-2017 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: *'Fire bolts - '''the gem grants its keeper the ability to create fire based energy bolts, shockwaves and projectiles. The energy color is a mixture of red and orange. *'Pyrokinesis''' - ability to control and manipulate fire. *'Glamouring and Shapeshifting '-''' It is the ability to change appearance to look like another person. Pirena used this ability many times and it stayed with her even when she lost the gem's ownership. Her notable transformations are: Ades, Agane, Amihan, Aquil, Danaya, Emre, Muros, Lira, Alena, Andora, Hagorn and Ether. *'Thermal Detection -' Pirena used this ability to locate Lira. The gem can direct its keeper to the location of a certain someone through the warmth within that person's body. *'Thermal Manipulation -' Arvak used this ability on Cassiopea. Pirena also used this ability to sabotage the weaponry of the Lirean army by changing the temperature to a certain degree if anyone tries to use any of them so that they will be unable to use it. Morever, Hagorn used this ability to raise Amihan's temperature making her suffer because of too much heat in her body. *'Knowledge Granting-' When Pirena brought Alena and Hitano to the mortal world Pirena gave them the knowledge to be able to cope up with how mortals speak and live. Second, Pirena used this to manipulate Cassiopea for so Cassiopea would not tell the truth about the whereabouts of the missing Alena. Foremost, Pirena used this to manipulate all of the diwatas to believe that Mira is Lira when Pirena exchanged the two offsprings. *'Fire Immunity -' It gives its keeper the immunity from being harmed by fire as shown when Pirena in Danaya's appearance, got her arm caught up in flames but didn't get burned. *'Life Steal -' Pirena used this ability to prevent Mira from intervening with her plans. The gem absorbs the person's life force and will return it upon the command of its keeper. Hagorn also used this ability to absorb temporarily the consciousness of Lira to deliver it to Ether. *'Fire Shield - '''The ability to create shields out of fire. Hagorn used this ability to give his camp a shield to deflect the tornadoes made by Amihan. And Pirena used this ability when she challenged all of Hagorn's soldier to attack her. It can also be used with other gems to create a giant dome of shield to prevent anyone from entering an area. Hagorn used the gem in combination with the other gems to protect Lireo from those who will enter via Ivictus. And Pirena, to prevent Etherians from entering Lireo. *'Telepathy -''' The ability to transmit any thought or idea using the mind. Pirena used this ability to prove to Lira that anyone with powers can imitate Cassiopea's telepath ability. *'Weather Change -' The ability to change the weather to a desired state. Pirena used this ability via her feelings and the result is the gem changing the weather in Lireo to express her anger on Cassiopea, making the sky and clouds red and dark respectively. *'Hexing/Cursing -' The ability to bestow a curse or magic spell to a single person or a group is shown by Pirena as she cursed all of the hathors that sided with Hagorn, will be considered as an act of betrayal not only to Pirena but to the Gem of Fire itself and will have their skin burned. *'Blessing Bestowal -' The ability to bestow any blessing to anything, an ability common to the Brilyantes. Pirena used this ability to strengthen and immunize the Avatar (with the help of Danaya and Alena's gems) like the weapon of its creator Cassiopea, the Kabilan, to cleave a part of the Brilyante ng Apoy to fool Hagorn. AbilitiesGranted_Fire.png|Hagorn used the powers of the gem to torture Amihan so that she would give up her gem. AbilitiesGranted_Fire1.png|Hagorn defrosts the Kambal diwa of the Ikalimang Brilyante. AbilitiesGranted_Fire2.png|Hagorn unleashes a heatwave to scare the Carcero fugitives. AbilitiesGranted_Fire3.png|Hagorn unleashes an energy blast against Pirena but the attack missed as Danaya vanished with her it burnt the part of the room that was hit instead. AbilitiesGranted_Fire4.png|Hagorn burns the former camp of the Lirean army so that they cannot use it anymore. AbilitiesGranted_Fire5.png|Pirena tracks down Lira's location using the gem. Pirena_Telepathy.jpg|Pirena proves to Lira that anyone can copy a telepath AbilitiesGranted_Fire9.png|Cassiopea is attacked by Arvak. AbilitiesGranted Fire10.png|Pirena creates a protective shield. AbilitiesGranted Fire11.png|The shield created using the powers of the gem. AbilitiesGranted Fire12.png|Pirena burns the entire castle of Etheria. AbilitiesGranted Fire13.png|The gem reacts to it's keeper's anger. AbilitiesGranted Fire14.png|The surroundings react accordingly to Pirena's anger. AbilitiesGranted Fire15.png|The whole surrounding is dyed with the color red due to Pirena's anger. AbilitiesGranted Fire16.png|Pirena was able to have the Ginintuang Orasan because she ordered the gem to get it for her. Pirena2016Trans.png|Pirena transformed into Aquil. AbilitiesGranted Fire18.png|Hagorn makes the light and warmth disappear throughout Encantadia. AbilitiesGranted Fire19.png|The gem gives a warning to Pirena about the letter sent by Hagorn. AbilitiesGranted Fire20.png|Pirena is immune to the explosion of the bomb. AbilitiesGranted Fire21.png|Pirena is protected by the gem. IMG_2299.PNG|The gem (with the Gem of Earth and Water) blessed the Avatar to be as strong as the Kabilan. AbilitiesGranted Fire22.png|Pirena giving a boost to everyone before going into battle. History of the Brilyante The First Keepers of the Brilyante During Mine-a's reign as Queen of Lireo, a diwata named Adhara raided Cassiopea's Island for her to take the Inang Brilyante. To protect it against anyone in Encantadia that will have the desire to use it for evil purposes, Cassiopea divided it into four smaller gems (later discovered that it was divided into five). To make sure the gems will not fall into the wrong hands, Cassiopea scattered the four elemental brilyantes to the rulers of the four kingdoms of Encantadia. The Brilyante ng Apoy was then entrusted to Haring Arvak by Cassiopea. The King of Hathoria was then blinded by more power and used the Brilyante to take the Brilyante ng Tubig from the Adamyans. This led to war between Hathoria and the other three kingdoms of Encantadia. As Arvak was about to obtain the Brilyante ng Lupa from the wounded Haring Armeo of Sapiro during the battle, he was eventually killed by Asval, relinquising all the Brilyantes he had (including the Brilyante ng Apoy) to Rehav Raquim. After Arvak's death, and the defeat of Hathoria, Raquim took the three Brilyantes and handed it over to Hara Mine-a, the current queen of Lireo at that time. In her possession, Mine-a used it for protection or for self-defense. She also used it along with the other three Brilyantes to curse Hathoria for attempting to kill her daughter Amihan. The Brilyante in Sang'gre Pirena's Possession and its Return to Hathoria During the time of peace in the whole land of Encantadia, Mine-a keeps it in the guarded chamber along with the other three Brilyantes and the other treasures of Lireo. When Pirena came to steal the gems the first three refused her. Tired that it is difficult to obtain the gems, Pirena asked the Brilyante ng Apoy which is the only one left if it is willing to let her become its keeper. Unlike the other three gems, it did not resist when Pirena took it, thus, making her its keeper. Pirena seeked for the gem's power when the soldiers started to awaken. The gem transformed Pirena's appearance to Aquil. Pirena brought it to Hathoria and returned it to Hagorn. When the gem was returned to their possession, warmth and light disappeared. The whole Encantadia experienced a cold snow. Before the troops left for battle, Hagorn returned the gem to Pirena stating that she needs it more than he does and she can use it to show Mine-a that she made the wrong decision. After the war concluded, Danaya goes to Hathoria to bargain with Pirena and Hagorn telling them to bring back the light and warmth in Encantadia or Hathoria will experience calamities that will be casted by the other three gems. With no other option, Pirena brought back what Danaya asked them for. The gem has been in Pirena's possession until Amihan asks the gem back as proof that she has no ill intentions on her return. Pirena gives the gem back to clear Amihan's suspicions. Upon gaining Amihan's trust, the gem is returned to Pirena and she uses it to continue the plans that have long been interrupted by the chain of events. Pirena used the gem to imitate the appearances of Ades, Muros, Danaya and Amihan in order to cause confusion and misunderstandings between the people living in Lireo. Pirena also used the gem to sabotage the weaponry of the Lirean army and used it to fight Danaya and Amihan. Hagorn requested to borrow the Gem of Fire from Pirena to invade the hideout of Amihan and her followers. Amihan managed to escape before Hagorn comes. Hagorn don't want to return the Gem of Fire and tells Pirena that he will take it until he kills Amihan. In the Pagkakamali, Ybrahim threatens Hagorn to kill Pirena if he will not free Amihan. Hagorn complies to Ybrahim's deal and tells Pirena that he only saved her because he needs her to fight off their enemies and in exchange for her life is the Brilyante ng Apoy to be in his possession permanently. Appearance in other media Mulawin VS. Ravena The Brilyante ng Apoy is used by Pirena to battle the Minokawa. She blasted it with an Energy Beam but it wasn't able to kill it. Pirena then used it to fight the Ravenas that appeared and attacked them when Lira had played the Mulawin Flute. Pirena also used the gem to scare away Tuka when the Ravena tried to kill Lawiswis by means of strangling. 2005-2006 series The Gem of Fire is one of the four elemental gems. The gem grants its owner with the power to control fire. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control warmth, light and fire. In this sense, the beholder can intensify sunlight and conjure fire. This fire is sometimes used to create a portal window to see what other people are doing at the time. Fire can also be used as a container of power so that it may be transferred to others. Powers and Abilities granted *'''Glamouring: It is the ability to change appearance to look like another person. Pirena used this ability many times. Her notable transformations are: Alena, Amihan, Aquil, Avria, Danaya, Emre, Hagorn and Lira. *'Flight:' It grants its keeper the ability to fly by making its keeper comet like. *'Geo-Thermokinesis: '''When Hagorn successfully took the gem from Pirena, he made the Lavanea volcano errupt with burning lava that can reach even the farthest place in Encantadia. Alena, Amihan and Danaya had to create defense mechanisms against the burning lavas. *'Memory Charm Immunity:' It makes its keeper immune to any form of mind control. *'Resurrection:' With the assistance of the gem's Gabay Diwa its keeper can revive anyone from the dead even if its against that person's will. Pirena revived Kahlil as a gift to Alena using this ability. *'Fire Immunity: The gem also grants it's keeper to be immune to fire (for example, if the keeper gets burned the keeper will not be affected). AbilitiesGrantedFire2005 4.png|Hagorn makes Lavanea erupt. AbilitiesGrantedFire2005 3.png|Hagorn gets informed of what the Sang'gres are planning to do. AbilitiesGrantedFire2005 5.png|Hagorn makes Lavanea erupt even more. History The Brilyante ng Apoy was first kept by Arvak when Cassiopea divided the Elemental gem and gave the Hathors their share, even though they are the reason why she has to divide the gem but Cassiopea hoped that the Hathors would change and use the Gem for good. During the war, the gem was kept in a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. It remained safe there with all the other gems, until when Pirena sneaked into the sealed room to steal a gem that would aid her in her upcoming battle against Mine-a. The gem spoke to Pirena telling her to pick it as its powers are a perfect match to hers. The gem since then, has been in Pirena's possession. She refused to give up the gem until her death. Because Pirena died along with the gem, light and warmth disappeared from Encantadia. Hagorn performed a ritual to be able to get the gem from Pirena. When Hagorn successfully got the gem, light and warmth returned to Encantadia. At the conclusion of Book 1, Hagorn who was at the point of death, returned the gem to Pirena thus becoming its keeper once more. During the Book 3 of the series, Pirena used the gem to protect her mind from the control of Andora and destroy the kingdom of Hathoria. '''Portrayal During the early episodes of the series, the Gem of Fire was portrayed as mere treasure, static and unmoving (shown by the fact that Pirena had to literally hold the stone in her hands when she stole it). Later on in the show it took on a life of its own. It's powers were greatly expanded and like the other gems it was portrayed as a floating entity when summoned by its keeper. The jewel was given its own spirit guide, and the ability to choose its keeper. Trivia *According to Pirena, the Gem of Fire is the most powerful of all four elemental gems. Which is somehow proven as it was able to withstand the powers of two gem, when she clashed with Hagorn to take Lira and Mira back. It is also worth noting that Pirena was able to last longer, standing firm in her own feet when she clashed with her father. Something Amihan, with the Gem of Air cannot do. Gallery Fire Gem Book 3.jpg|Pirena summons the Fire Gem in the Third Book. 2016Apoy.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. 13873200_275995609436988_7200431086446070903_n.jpg|In the 2016 requel, Pirena steals the Brilyante ng Apoy from its chamber. Brilyante.png|The Brilyante ng Apoy in Hagorn's hands. Pirena fierce.png|Pirena's warrior transformation by the grace of the Brilyante ng Apoy. 20170416_003309.png|Hagorn as the keeper of the gem. BNA.jpg|The Brilyante ng Apoy's Magic Devas Circle. Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Encantadia